


loveless

by ashforge



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Dubious Magecraft, F/F, Implied Incest, Marriage of Convenience, Sad Seibas, Vaginal Fingering, You With No Penis (Except That One Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: It was a loveless marriage from the beginning.They had no interest in each other, nor any history.  It was out of obligation, and it suited her to marry a king.  Artoria, at the time, didn’t think on it much.  They didn’t share a bed.  They never spoke like lovers.  They sat within arms length at times, where they never met each others eyes.  It was loveless from the start.





	loveless

**Author's Note:**

> wheel of waifus said saber original flavor  
> a lot in vein with the jeanne fic, i wanted to think about saber

**camelot.**

 

It was a loveless marriage from the beginning.

They had no interest in each other, nor any history. It was out of obligation, and it suited her to marry a king. Artoria, at the time, didn’t think on it much. They didn’t share a bed. They never spoke like lovers. They sat within arms length at times, where they never met each others eyes. It was loveless from the start. Guinevere’s expression when the truth was made known to her was scrunched, but passive. It wasn’t a hateful thing, really. Disappointment at its worst – but once she said it was better than she could’ve hoped for. Guinevere said, in a rare moment of honesty, that at least she wouldn’t be expected to ruin her body for a man she didn’t love.

She would’ve liked to say it didn’t bother her. Artoria believed herself, at the time, to have achieved perfection in her mind. A True King, one who was inhuman but capably just. She had discarded human feelings, she believed, and was the arbiter of Promised Victory. The truth was, if that were the case, then she wouldn’t have had any problems. Human beings were creatures of flow and ebb, and it is impossible to rule over them without the use of emotions. Countless people died, countless more suffered. Despite that, she was seen as flawless in years that followed.

Her wife did not look her in the eyes.

Artoria believed that if she had been truly liberated of her feelings, it would not have bothered her. Yet there still lingered in her chest, a sadness that was incomprehensible. How many years, she wondered, did she rob Guinevere of her happiness? Suffered her to a fate of secrecy and dissatisfaction. She didn’t let it show. She certainly didn’t seek her wife out to reconcile the feelings. Artoria, in the state she was in, was content to let it fester. She didn’t need it. She didn’t desire it.

Merlin, the man that he was, took a break from his philandering and womanizing and otherwise magical nonsense to visit his king. Maybe he had discovered how to make such a magic work, and wanted to try it. Maybe he was being genuine in cementing the bloodline of the king. In a whirlwind of summer scents and petals, the greatest magician who ever lived offered Artoria the ability to produce an heir. Until that point, such information was thought of only in passing. Whether or not she would’ve wanted one, it was an impossibility.

Beside her, Guinevere’s jaw set. It was such a subtle motion that Artoria should’ve never noticed it. Her wife was something that was unchanging, and inconsequential. Yet the clear disgust in her motion felt painful. That forgotten feeling of sadness boiled in her chest. To her credit, Guinevere smiled listlessly. Asked on the procedure. Asked on some details. Even though Artoria didn’t know her, the nausea in her tone was palpable.

“It’ll take a little bit to get set up, though,” Merlin ran his long fingers against his chin. “So I’ll be taking advantage of your kindness for a while.”

It was open and close. Of course Artoria agreed to it. She had no reason not to. There was no logic in the world that could dictate a reason she shouldn’t agree. Merlin was a trusted companion. Her lineage needed to survive. It would become odd to have such a long marriage without producing any heirs. Merlin came back, with a poultice in hand and ritual on his tongue. He could make the impossible possible, but everything had a price. A time limit, some effort.

“You have seven days,” he said, with the usual focus that came with work. “There’s plenty of time to get it done.”

It was easy for him to say. If Merlin wasn’t careful, he could have half the women in Camelot pregnant in that amount of time. For Artoria, it wasn’t quite so simple.

It was a loveless marriage from the start.

A few days after the phallus had been bestowed upon her, Guinevere allowed Artoria in her room. They didn’t talk or hold each other. They didn’t touch but for that piece between her legs. Her wife didn’t even look at her while they did it. Her eyes were cast to the canopy of the bed, brows tightly pressed together. The only sounds were their bodies, and breath. It was magic, so Artoria didn’t have to work to remain hard, but she felt depressed. It was going to be like this regardless. It was inevitable. She could not even look at what she was doing, and felt too ashamed to look at her wife.

At some point, Artoria noticed her eyes had stung. She hadn’t given it much thought, figuring sweat had gotten in her eyes. When she finished, Guinevere looked at her, for the first time, and sneered. “When you’re done, you can leave,” she said with a breathless disinterest. When did she start crying – Artoria sometimes wondered.

“It’s not your fault.” Guinevere’s words lingered in her head as she left.

That’s right – it was a loveless marriage.

Artoria thought that was going to be the last time she saw her. But on the last day, she waited in Artoria’s room. Her eyes were cast out the window, watching the sun as it set. She was fully dressed, and fully composed. When the door shut, she cast a long gaze over her shoulder. For some reason, in that golden lighting, Artoria felt something pull. She had always intellectually known that her wife was beautiful, but – she should have known something was wrong. Those feelings alone were strange.

“I’ve, perhaps, been too harsh.” She said, and Artoria couldn’t help but approach her. “You and I – we haven’t had a choice in the matter.”

Guinevere returned her eyes to the window. “Let’s try again.”

It was a wholly different experience. Her wife undressed in front of her, pulled her to the bed. Waited, watched, as Artoria undressed as well. Her delicate hands went out, guided Artoria inside of her body. She was loud – Guinevere kept eye contact the whole time. As if breaking it would break her instead. Her hands were above her head, and Artoria had leaned in tightly. Yet somehow, it was the same. The only place they touched was there.

Somehow, again, Artoria’s eyes stung with tears. She wondered if it was part of the magic. But in her blurry vision, her wife looked so very different. Fingers touched to her cheeks, and Artoria clenched her jaw and came. “Shh,” the woman whispered, “our child will be wonderful.”

**dreamsend.**

Nausea overwhelmed her when she woke up. Saber had a lot of dreams of her life, but she didn’t think of her wife very often. She pressed her hand against her mouth and grit her teeth, pressing down the feeling to the deepest pits of her stomach. The scent of running water eased the feeling in her throat, and it took a moment for her to regain her bearings. They were in Rome. She was summoned to assist a Master correcting errors in the human timeline. She recognized weight on her shoulder – Fujimaru Ritsuka was still safely beside her.

Although they could pass through time with relative ease, the parameters of missions sometimes put them in a spot where they could not return to Chaldea at their leisure. With their target on the move, they had to stay hot on the heels when they could and take breaks when they could not. The other Servants which accompanied them for this task were within a hundred meters, probably either standing guard and trying to pinpoint the target. It was on Saber to guard the Master.

Considering she fell asleep, Saber didn’t feel terribly proud of her performance.

Fujimaru Ritsuka was a person who was incredibly nostalgic. She had gingery hair and amber eyes, and was a complete novice at what she was doing. In one of the many existences that Saber had, she believed a piece of herself knew someone like that as well. Considering the stern protectiveness she felt, she assumed it must’ve been fairly intimate. This part of her, however, didn’t know that Artoria – she just had feelings, memories of something that she never did.

Seeing that Master, who’s appearance alone ignited such intense feelings, fast asleep made Saber a little more comfortable. She was unharmed, clearly content and within arms reach. On cue, though, in response to Saber’s movements – Ritsuka blinked herself into a daze. Clearly half awake, the Master sniffed and grasped the arm she leaned against tightly. Maybe it was the memory of loneliness on the tip of her tongue, but the motion made Saber turn red in response.

“Saber,” Ritsuka mumbled closing her eyes again. “Is it just you here?”

“For at least ten meters,” Saber answered quietly, and she closed her eyes as well to focus on the surroundings.

“Good, I love you.”

That was probably why she was dreaming about Guinevere again. It was probably a few months ago that Ritsuka had begun expressing interest in her. Saber was the first Servant that answered her call, so she assumed that the intimacy was from that. It didn’t take long for those thoughts to be changed though. Ritsuka began cooking meals herself, presenting them to Saber in bountiful amounts. She began paying her extra attention. Ritsuka began to find reasons to touch her. To have her fingers linger on Saber’s skin.

Ritsuka told her in private. It was in her nature to be direct and overly optimistic – she didn’t have a care in the world but for Saber’s own privacy.

“I love you,” she said with all the confidence of a queen. “Would you consider a relationship with me?”

Saber had memories of a life with a pair of mages that she didn’t know. A lifetime of a loveless marriage. The gut sickness of a lie. To her, the whole world of romance was a mystery. Something she might have known at some point, with someone who didn’t truly know what they were doing either. She wondered if it was useless to pursue a relationship with her – that perhaps, her bad habits would come back. That she would make a loveless marriage that would end in misery.

“Mmh.” Saber smiled. “I love you.”

**thebodyofaking.**

It wasn’t the first time Ritsuka had seen her naked. Bathing was necessary even during long missions and it was a waste of water to do it separately. When washing, there was little left to the imagination – so there really shouldn’t have been a reason why Saber felt so conscious about her body. Yet, now, in the privacy of the bedroom they now shared – Saber felt her face heat up.

“This body isn’t particularly feminine.” She made an excuse for herself. Saber knew that if she wanted to stop, she could. Ritsuka, who waited on the edge of the bed in her panties and bra, would happily invite her to bed and go to sleep. But that wasn’t the point. Saber wanted to do this. She wanted to share this moment with someone she loved. To be apart of it – to touch and be touched.

As if she could read minds, Ritsuka stood up and clasped over Saber’s hands. With her gentle encouragement, her dress eased off her body and onto the floor. “Is that what you think?” Ritsuka asked, her hands still laced in Saber’s fingers. Her eyes were glittering, and she kept her body close so that the chill of the room didn’t reach her. With a long, appreciative look, Ritsuka brought her face close to Saber. “I don’t think so. Do you want me to show you?”

Considering she punctuated her question with a light kiss, Saber had a feeling that whatever answer she gave would lead the same result. Besides – she was somewhat interested in what Ritsuka had in mind. She found herself seated on the bed while Ritsuka stood in front of her. She had a kind of mischievous grin on as she brought one of Saber’s hands to her lips. “See, first, you have slender hands.” She said between kissing her palm and knuckles. Despite the fact that they must have been calloused from handling Excalibur, Ritsuka’s lips parted and her tongue cautiously drew circles.

Saber felt like electricity was surging through her. She nearly pulled her hand back on reflex. “Ritsuka…!” She stammered out. Her Master, however, just gave her a smile before leaning back in and lacing her tongue between each finger. It tickled – but there was something else. One hand tucked her hair behind her ear while she took one of Saber’s fingers into her mouth. Ah – Saber pinpointed the feeling immediately. The heat of her mouth with the sucking sensation sent waves of arousal through her.

Her Master released her and licked the length of another. “Your fingers are dainty too.” She purred, and her lips trailed to Saber’s wrist. Both her hands were now on her Servant, running tingling lines across the surface of her skin. Her mouth opened and she lapped broad strokes against Saber’s muscles all the way to her biceps. There she sucked along the bulge of her muscle, and gently raked her teeth against it. Saber shivered which just made Ritsuka giggle. “You have girly reactions too.”

Saber furrowed her brow as Ritsuka’s face now lingered at her collarbone. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” She didn’t really want to admit she was enjoying herself as well.

With her knees on either side of Saber’s thighs, and her hands running down her back, Ritsuka ran her tongue along the length of her collarbone. “Immensely.” She replied gently catching skin between her teeth. It wasn’t enough to make any lingering damage, but Saber flinched a little despite that. From the front Ritsuka was kissing and licking her and from behind, her hands sought after every little nook and groove her muscles made. Saber felt like she was in a two pronged attack.

“Your frame isn’t particularly big either,” Ritsuka continued to comment, now leaving a trail of kisses down Saber’s sternum. As she lowered, her body shifted and moved closer to the ground to accommodate herself. Passing Saber’s breasts completely, she settled at her stomach where she was met with hard, defined abdominals. As if spellbound, Ritsuka peppered kisses on her. “And a cute flat,” not being able to wait anymore, she began to trace Saber’s abs with her tongue. “Shtomach.”

“Haa… – ” Saber intended to say something, but the words seemed to get lost. With Ritsuka down so low on her body, it was hard to focus. Her eyes flicked upwards, meeting with Saber’s, and that same sly grin seemed to appear. Almost immediately, her hands sank lower, and her nails ran across Saber’s thighs. Expecting for things to get a little more heated, Saber braced herself.

For Ritsuka to turn her attention to her thighs. Saber was almost more surprised than she was confused. She wondered how far Ritsuka was planning to go with this. “Beautiful curvy thighs,” she was growing more bold with how she moved. Her tongue pressed harder, and she began leaving blotchy hickies with her bites. Her hands cupped Saber’s calves, and she bit her with force. This time Saber actually jumped – which is why it was a clear distraction. Ritsuka pressed kisses on the arch of her foot, then upon the sole.

“Oh, that’s,” Saber began but was silenced by Ritsuka’s tongue lacing between her toes.

“You have pretty feet too,” Ritsuka said, leaving little kisses on each toe. Once again, she shot a glance to Saber, with a small wicked grin. “You are amazingly feminine.”

Flushed with arousal, embarrassment and excitement, Saber stiffly nodded.

This was completely different an experience. She believed, wholly, that this was unlike any relationship any version of her has had. Ritsuka’s devilish smile remained as she returned to the position where she straddled Saber’s thighs. This time, however, she chose to sit – and Saber tried not to notice the wetness on her legs.

“Do you want me to call you by your name?” Ritsuka asked, and despite her smile and fluttering fingers, it was a reasonable question. Something that really gave Saber a pause.

“I don’t have a lot of good memories associated with it.” She answered honestly. Something that was hard to do since Ritsuka’s fingers were tracing her nipples through her bra. She stiffened against the fabric, much to her embarrassment.

“Saber then,” Ritsuka nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Maybe Artoria.” Her index finger and middle finger scissored together with Saber’s nipple in between. She nearly jumped again. She wasn’t used to being touched, much less like this. The unfamiliarity of it all only made the pounding between her legs harsher. A sigh escaped her lips.

Ritsuka undid Saber’s bra and set it aside, and now with them exposed she grasped each in her hands. No longer capable of restraint, she filled her mouth with the supple flesh. First, gently sucking but soon enough, her pace was feverish. She sank her teeth in, rolling the nipple until Saber quietly cried out. Then, maddened, she changed to the other to give the same treatment.

Her thighs squeezed. She couldn’t take this any longer. “Ritsuka,” she struggled to sound calm when Ritsuka’s tongue went from her breast to her neck. She didn’t know what to do next. Not really. She had some implanted knowledge of things, but her experience didn’t have anything further than this. But that was fine. Saber trusted her. “Please.”

“Okay,” Ritsuka whispered and her hand slid between them. “Just tell me what’s good.”

A gasp escaped her before anything else. Even though it wasn’t hitting anywhere special, Ritsuka’s hand brushing against her made Saber quiver. She had never been touched there before. Not with a woman’s set of organs, anyway. Even the other versions of her, she had to strain to think if they had experienced something as intimate. Ritsuka’s middle finger found her swollen button and swirled around it. Saber sighed sharply, “t-there.”

With a little wriggling, Ritsuka found a rhythm. She guided her fingers from the tip of Saber’s aching clit to her entrance, where she only slightly dipped the tip of her finger in. All the while, she kissed Saber’s neck and shoulders, leaving little nips. With all this happening to her, Saber could feel her elbows nearly buckle. Trying to hold herself up was becoming a task. Once again, Ritsuka seemed to know what she was thinking.

“Saber – just put your arms around me.” She said softly, “you can touch me.”

It hit her like a trigger and it made Saber hesitate. The memories felt fresh. She put her arms around Ritsuka’s shoulders despite it all. She felt whole. On instinct, Saber buried her face into the crook of her neck and waited. She expected tears, because she had always cried. But they never came. Ritsuka slid a single finger inside her and Saber’s grip tightened. It was only a single finger, yet she felt so full. Saber moaned softly, and she rocked her hips a little to meet with her hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ritsuka said, breathless. “Artoria.”

She came and for the first time, it was something truly enjoyable. Her body seized up, and she became flush with the afterglow. She kept her arms wrapped firmly around Ritsuka the whole time. Slowly, so painfully slowly, Ritsuka removed her finger then her entire hand and wordlessly returned the embrace. She couldn’t have known the significance but Saber couldn’t ignore how much it made her feel.

“Thank you,” Saber said against Ritsuka’s neck.


End file.
